Usuario:Liam.aguilarperez
Liam Sobre mi lol hola amigos que hacen les digo quuee este es' mi perfil. Me gusta un show más desde Enero del 2012 y no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de este wiki hasta septiembre 2013'' ''h''ello friends who do tell them that this is my profile. I like Regular show since january 2012 and i can not believe that i have not realized this wiki to September 2013 Mi historia de fan :) Solo fue un dia normal, yo siempre veia hora de aventura. Hasta que en Enero 2012 se habia acabado hora de aventura y empezo Un show más con el tema de '''El record. Me encanto tanto por que trataba de videojuegos. Hasta despues de un año y medio, es que investigo esta pagina y me uni al wiki. thumb|mi frase de siempre Mis páginas favoritas * Cuarta Temporada * Mordecai * Salida 9B * Un Montón de Gansos Adultos * Blind Trust * Playco-Armboy Mis capitulos favoritos *El poder *Solo acomoden las sillas *Golpes Mortales *Mordecai y los Rigby's *El record *Mas Mejor *Rubio por apuesta *Acampar puede ser genial *Skips contra la tecnologia *Amo de los videojuegos *Fuera de servicio *Solo parte de El diario donde mordecai dice que es fan de hora de aventura EPICO *El oso de la muerte *Salida 9B para mi el mas chido de todos los chidos de los super chidos *Gracias a dios es martes el cuarto mas chido *Carrera por los juegos artificiales *Un monton de gansos adultos es el segundo mas chido *Pasando por margarita solo la parte de que baila mordecai we are the champions queen *Meteor moves *Blind trust el tercero mas chido *Steak me amadeus el cinco mas chidooo *Laundry woes *Benson car *Skips in time *Survival Skills *Power Tower *El episodio del Dia de Acción de Gracias Personajes favoritos :] *Mordecai -OOOOHHHHH *Thomas -Que Onda ma *Rigby *Benson *Techmo *Skips *Margarita *Lider (Banda Capicola) Lo que me gusta *Un show más si okay <: *El maravilloso mundo de Gumball. *Glee pobre de Cory "Fin" *Futbol y ser un portero/football and be a keeper *Videojuegos como assassins creed, halo,mortal kombat, Gears of war, Mario, GTA Regular Show, fifa, Call of duty, Slenderman, The last of us, minecraft, Resident Evil, Beyond two souls, Metroid, El mejor parque del universo y inFAMOUS (1 y 2). *Memes fuc* yeah *Rock, rock metal, rock pop, pop y electronica. (Nirvana, guns and roses, megadeth, green day,etc.thumb|right|335 px *algunos animes Dragon ball, Naruto, one piece y deathnote/some animes like *The walking dead *El peliculazo de Un dia para sobrevivir con mi otro tocallo Liam Nesson Lo que no me gusta *Liam Payne me la pela *Justin bieber me la milrepela *Tareas/homework *Esa serie que me tiene harto que es la CQ/that series that I´m sick of that is the CQ *3MSC como yo lo digo 3MBT 3 metros bajo tierra *El reggueton, cumbia, electro cumbia y tribal *bajo terra es una porqueria/slug terra is crap *Cuando te dejan plantado en el cine Lo que extraño *La primaria *Pronto la secu Amigos *Marchii :D *Yakiro xD *Mattrix *Nico *Mordefinn Metas :] llegar a 500 ediciones we are the champions (meta cumplida) :3 llegar a 1000 ediciones llegar a 1500 ediciones llegar a 2000 ediciones llegar a 2500 ediciones en 4 meses y mas mas Frases *Buena esa campeon/good that champion *Que paso con tu foto de perfilthumb|mi otra frase *Q ONDA EW* *Es spam *Ay ay ya la fallaste/There already failed *Ya callate ya va empezar un show mas *Si si carnal lo que digas yo tambien soy tu amigo/if if my flesh what you say I too am your friend *¡MADAFAK**!/¡MOTHERFUC*** *DAFU*